


Together

by EpicKiya722



Series: ❤💙Zukka Week 2021 🔥🌊 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, I Just Want the Best for my Boys, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot, Soft Zuko, Soulmates, Zukka Week 2021, soft sokka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Day 2 Prompt - SoulmatesA very short, but sweet moment between two soulmates.
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ❤💙Zukka Week 2021 🔥🌊 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211009
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 choices were Soulmates and/or Tattoos
> 
> As you can see, I chose soulmates! I actually have wrote anything with soulmates so this is a first. And I wrote this in, like, two minutes.

The connection between them is something new. It's something... riveting.

Zuko stares at the bronzed fingertips touching the bare part of his arm. The touch is gentle, barely there, but Zuko feels _**safe**_.

"You feel it, too, don't you?"

He nods at the question, preparing himself for the worse. The prince had gotten used to being put down so much, he sometimes has a hard time recognizing someone accepting him. He's ultimately taken by surprise when arms go around him and squeeze with such gentleness and affection.

"It's okay. I'm not abandoning you. I'm here for you." Sokka brushes Zukko's bangs to press a loving kiss to his forehead before giving a kiss to each cheek and his nose. When he pulls back he admires the red tint on Zuko's face. The other is relaxing now, eyes staring back and a little wet with tears that Sokka hopes is from happiness and relief. He means his promise. He doesn't plan to abandon Zuko.

They're soulmates.

"I believe you." He does. His inner flame heats in a good way. He's never felt it flare like this before, but he welcomes it. It feels so nice. "Thank you."

"I'm your soulmate, Zuko. And you're mine."

That's right, he is. 

He reciprocates with a kiss, a quick one on the lips. Both smile, ignorant to everything else around them. No one who does see them decides to leave them be.

They deserve this.

They deserve this moment, and many more to come, together.


End file.
